goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter and Her Friends Escape from Deadl E. Cheese, or are they?
Transcript (One day) Sophie: "I can't wait to go to Chuck E. Cheese! Mrs. Jenkins: "Let's hope that the bus comes in less than 30 seconds. Jimmy: "You bet Mrs. Jenkins! Sarah: "I agree with you, Jimmy! Bart: "Aw man, why does time fly so fast? Samantha: because your going to a happy place Brother Bear: "Look, it's coming right now! Mario: "Chuck E. Cheese is-a gonna be-a grand! bus arrives Ernest: "It's here everyone! Opal: "Come on, all of you! Mommy Koala: "Let's form a line! all line up and get on the bus Walter, Horsey, and Colt shove a few of their peers Kiki: ow! My beautiful arm! It’s bleeding! Sophie: "Ouch! That wasn't really nice! Walter: "We don't care, Sophie. We want to be first. Sophie: "Double D! Help us deal with the situation! Edd: "OK, Sophie. Right away. comes and towards the four Edd: "Walter, Horsey, Colt, and Eddy. It is completely not courteous to shove anyone if you desire to have a seat first. I suggest you don't do that anymore. Horsey: "Sorry, Double D. Edd: "Apology accepted. Frank: apology unaccepted will be more like it, and don’t think about shoving for the rest of the day, or tomorrow, or next week minutes later, everyone is in their seats Bus Driver: "Are you guys ready? All except the Bus Driver: "Yeah! Bus Driver: "OK then. Fasten your seatbelts. Our arrival time will be in about 25 minutes. Enjoy. bus departs from the bus stop 9 volt: guys, how about you can use my SK8 to get there Natalie: yep to: The Powerpuff Girls' seat Buttercup: "Grrrr...I'm so bored! Blossom: "Girls, I have an idea. Let's color in our My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic coloring books! Bubbles: "Yay! It will be fun! three get out their coloring books and start coloring in pages to: Arnold and Helga's seat Helga: "You know, I'm still dying to marry you when we grow up. Arnold: "Please, don't marry me! Helga: "Yes I will! Arnold: "But you act like a bully to others! Helga: "I don't care what you say. Just zip it, football head. to: SpongeBob and Patrick's seat SpongeBob: "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" (Laughs happily) Patrick: "Uhhhh....I think you said that since the beginning of umm...What was your show called again? SpongeBob: "My show's name is mine! Patrick: "I get it! and Patrick laugh back to 9 and 18 9 volt: dude, that sponge and a starfish was laughing like crazy 18 volt: they don’t laugh like crazy, they were enjoying their 20 year birthday blowout 9 volt: yep, the Nintendorockz version of spongebob stars me Natalie: you play as spongebob? 9 volt: yes, during the best day ever, I sang a song (15 mins later) Bus Driver: "OK, everyone. We're now here. Have fun! Patty Rabbit: "Thanks, bus driver! We're gonna have a great time! Jelly: "Yeah! It will be amazing! Sophie: "Let's go, everyone! all go inside to: Inside Chuck E. Cheese Princess Peach: "Wow. It looks like a glamorous place inside! All colorful and everything...just look at that! Laura: "I know that, Princess Peach. I can see the tubes the kids are in. I wish I could go in the tubes! Bumper the Badger: "You know, Laura Koala, I have been there before. On a vacation from Timber Island when I was 6, my parents and I went to Chuck E. Cheese. I went in the tubes and guess what they're actually called? Laura: "What? Bumper the Badger: "They're known as the Skytubes. And I also have a board game version of the attraction at home. Laura: "I didn't know that there was a board game based on it. to: Sonic and Tails Sonic: "I guess I haven't been there before, Tails. Tails: "I have never been there before either. Let's go! Justdancingsamuel: (joining in) "But look on the bright side, this will be a great night, but I really hope nothing bad happens. and Tails try to run to the arcade and restaurant portion of Chuck E. Cheese, but are stopped by Chuckie Finster Chuckie: "Now where do ya think you're going? Tails: "Sonic and I want to go play the games and ride the rides right away. Burns walks to where Chuckie is Steve: "Uh-uh-uh. I think you know the rules before going there. You should be marked with a special number on the back of your hand. Sonic: "What's that called? Steve: "It's called the Kid Check Stamp. Let's go. 5 males return to where the rest of their friends are Kid Check Stamp staff member appears Kid Check Stamp Staff Member: "Now, before you go, you need to be stamped with a number. Phineas: "What number will we have on the back of our hands? Kid Check Stamp Staff Member: "That will be number 728. staff member stamps each character's hand with the number 728 Bubblun and Bobblun: (in unison and out loud) "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Candace: "Shhhhhhhh! Pipe down, you two! staff member appears Male Staff Member: "Also, since you have a large party. I decided that you will be offered 100 free tokens as a starter. Timothy: "Wow! That's a lot of tokens! Peanut: "Cool! That way, we will play a lot more games and ride more rides! Natalie: yep, the more games people play, the more rides people ride 18 volt: oh yeah baby! Tokens! I can rap about them! Mario: "Thank-a you so much! Eleroo: "I have an idea! How about I can store all of the tokens into my pouch, that way we won't lose them. Cassie: "Great idea, Eleroo! Natalie: your pouch? Eleroo: yes my pouch Sister Bear: "I like how you store things in your pouch because you're part kangaroo!" DW: "That's a fabulous one indeed. Eleroo: "Thanks a bunch, young ladies. Danny Phantom: "Well, since we're all set for now, let's get going! We don't want to waste too much time. Timmy Turner: "I'm on it, Danny! all go into the arcade portion of the facility and start a brief tour Mickey: "Oh boy! This looks neat! A Kiddie coin-operated car ride with Chuck E! Eric: yes, it is! A kid coin car with chuck e, he is a mouse to: A boy named Zack pushes a young girl off the Chuck E. Cheese Photo Ride Zack: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Young Girl: "Whaaaaaaaaaa! Quinn appears Mrs. Quinn: "Zack, why? You know you can't push other children off rides. That's it, you will be in timeout when we get home. Zack: (as Mrs. Quinn takes him away from the ride) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! see the games 18 volt: hmm? What can I do? I know, i’ll Rap everything I see, 9 volt, you start to look around 9 volt: yes, if I look, i’ll Sing when I see Kirby: "Poyo poyo poyo! Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo!" (Subtitles: "Lookie, guys! It's the Skee-Ball!") inserts a token, operating the Skee-Ball lane inhales one of the balls with his mouth, jumps, and spits the ball up into the lane and into the 30-point hole Sophie the Otter: "30 points? Not bad, Kirby. Justdancingsamuel: "I have practiced a lot, I have a skee ball app on my I touch. tries and scores 50 points, Sophie the Otter says good job to Justdancingsamuel and Justdancingsamuel appreciates it. appears near Kirby Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" (Subtitles: "Let me help you!") uses his tongue to pull the next ball into his mouth, spits it out, and the ball rolls up into the 100-point hole Yoshi and Kirby: "Ya! Sophie: "Hooray! Samantha: You guys made it into the 100 point hole! 18 volt: yes, sleep ball! (Rapping) if you wanna win, just go to a skee ball, use a skee ball app on your touch roll it up to the 100 point and you win a prize! and Munchy join Sophie and the three begin clapping for 18 volt, Yoshi and Kirby 18 volt: thank you! Thank you! to: Rhinokey, Moosel, and Bugs Bunny at the helicopter bike with Rhinokey on it Rhinokey: "I got a joke for ya guys! Bugs Bunny: "What is it, doc? Rhinokey: "What do you do when you reuse your bike? Moosel: (sighs and looks away) "I am not in the mood for another joke right now. Rhinokey: "Give up? You recycle it! Get it, recycle? and Rhinokey both laugh in unison Moosel: "It may be funny, but I don't feel like laughing. Kiki: Boys, can I have a go, because I want to be free like a bird! And soar! Bugs bunny: right! (Moosel, Rhinokey and bugs bunny hops off and Kiki gets on) 18 volt: Kiki, you are in a helicopter bike? Kiki: yes, I can soar in the sky 18 volt: (rapping) your at a helicopter bike, floating in the sky, the moosel wuzzle is not having a joke, and Rhinokey tells a joke because people reuse their bike, just recycle it! to: Sonic the Hedgehog and Bart Simpson playing Guitar Hero Bart: "OH YEAH BABY! JAMMIN AND A WHAMMIN MY GUITAR! Sonic: "Whoo-hoo! I wish I was born to be a rockstar! Bart: "You're already born to be a rockstar, man! 9 volt: wow! Guitar hero, that was cool! (Sings) when you play your guitar, rock! to: Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster on a Barney ride and Teletubbies ride respectively Tommy: "This is the funnest ride I ever wented on! Chuckie: "Sure is, Tommy! Tommy: "Barney's a good dino, but I like Reptar even butter (better)! 9 volt: (scheming) hmmm, barney ride? Yep, is he a purple dinosaur with kids? Tommy and Chuckie: yep 9 volt: so, barney sings the i love you song to the kids, it went I love you you love me Chuckie: did he sing at the end? 9 volt: of course, and his theme song in the tune of Yankee Doodle, it went, Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination. Tommy: oh yes to: Peanut Otter, Flick Duck, Jelly Otter and Munchy Beaver at Hammerhead with Peanut playing the game Peanut: (while not missing every single shark that pops up) "Yes! Take that! And that! And that! Munchy: "Wow! It appears that you truly never miss a shark! 50 tickets appear from the ticket slot Peanut: "Yes! I'm a winner! Flick: "How do you never miss one? Peanut: "When I was 5, I got a certificate that tells me that I am a perfect hitter. I am also in the Lake Hoohaw Records for the Most Overall Points Scored in Whack a Mole Games. I started playing Whack a Mole games when I was 3. Back when I started doing so, I used to miss a lot of moles or other things depending on the kind of game, so my scores weren't that high as my scores now. Jelly: "Wow! You must've practiced a lot in order to get that award'. Peanut: "Exactly, Jel! But Whack-a-Shark and the other Whack-a-Mole games are the only games in Chuck E. Cheese that I am very excellent at. I'm not that perfect at Skee-Ball and other games that aren't a Whack-a-Mole kind. The only holes that the balls I threw went through were the no-point hole, 20-point hole, the 30-point hole, and I only got my balls into the 40-point hole twice. The highest score that I have ever gotten for Skee-Ball was 180. Justdancingsamuel: "Well, that is so cool, I want to try. Peanut: "Sure you may! Can you be as good as me? Justdancingsamuel: "OK. I'll try! tries, he almost gets everything, he missed only 2 sharks. Peanut: "You missed just two sharks! Maybe next time, you will never miss a shark. tries one more time, and he does not miss a shark this time Peanut: "Yay! You did it! 18 volt: whack a shark, deep! (rapping) just whack a shark, whack a shark, it was just like whack a mole! to: Lisa Simpson, Ricky Rabbit, Timber and Pipsy in the Skytubes peeks out from one of the glass windows in the Skytubes Lisa: "It's a breathtaking perspective from up here. sneaks from behind Timber and tags him Pipsy: "Tag, you're it! Chase someone down! Timber: "Got it! crawls up to Ricky Rabbit, who is at the other side from Timber Timber: "Gotcha! You are it! Ricky: "Yay! This is fun! crawls down to Lisa and tags her Ricky: "Tag! Lisa: "OK, I'm it now. 9 volt: sky Tubes! (Sings) when skytubes are tubes, they are colourful like a rainbow, shining in the sky to: Mario and Luigi playing Chuck E.'s Duckies Luigi: "It's-a blast punching a-those duckies! Mario: "We're-a number one! Yahoo! 9 volt: Mario, Luigi, your playing that duckie game? (Sings) punching a duckie is so much fun, so much fun, so much fun, punching duckies are so much fun to: Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear playing Chuck E.'s All-Star Hoops Patty: (throws the basketball up, but the ball misses the hoop) "I never played basketball before, and it's now my first time playing it. It's very hard getting the ball into the hoop. Any advice, Bobby? Bobby Bear: "Just bend your elbows while holding the ball and shoot! Patty: "OK!" (Shoots the ball into the hoop and scores) "Hooray! I did it, let's keep playing. OK? Bobby Bear: "OK! 18 volt: hoops! (Rapping) just like basketball, you might play in a gym class, because you shoot it in the net! to: The Franks playing Air Hockey while Roobear and Floppy watch them Frank 1: (hits the puck) "Come on! Score a point! Frank 2: (hits it back) "Take this! puck goes through Frank 1's own scoring chute, causing Frank 2 to score a point Frank 2: "Score! Frank 1: (to himself) "Oh well. 9 volt: air hockey! Cool! Roobear: (watching the Franks play Air Hockey) "You know Floppy, playing Air Hockey can be fun! I want to try it out for the first time. Floppy: "Yeah! It sounds awesome! Roobear: "Wait, Floppy, we need to ask first. two go up to the Franks Roobear: "Excuse me, Franks 1 and 2, can we please have a turn playing Air Hockey? I wonder what the playing experience for the game feels like. Frank 1: "OK. Frank 2: "Go ahead. Floppy: "Thanks, guys. (Roobear and Floppy proceed playing Air Hockey) 9 volt: Man, It was fun playing the games and riding the rides. 18 volt: yeah, let’s get something to eat, and you guys, you wanna come? to: Sophie the Otter and Baby Butter in the ball pit Sophie: "OK, Butter. I will drop you into the pit of balls in 3...2...1...go! drops Butter from her paws, making her fall into the ball pit Butter: "Ballies!" (Giggles) Sophie: "I think you want me to do it again for you! Nevermind. Justdancingsamuel: "Hey guys, I was thinking to go to the theater. whines Sophie: "Don't worry. We will just go to the theater with the rest of our friends because I see them sitting down at the tables already. We will see Chuck E., Jasper, Helen, Munch, and Pasqually! Butter: "Yay! is about to jump in the ball pit Scootch: "Yah! Pinch: (accompanying Scootch) "Scootch, stop! Wait! jumps in the ball pit and balls scatter everywhere Sophie: "Scootch! Pinch: "Sophie's right, you can't act that wild! Scootch: "Sorry, sorry, my fault! Opal: (offscreen) "Sophie, Butter, Pinch, and Scootch! Will you 4 kids come over here now, please? You don't wanna miss the show! Sophie: "OK, Aunt Opal! Pinch: "Come on, Scootch! Scootch: "OK! Butter: (giggles) 9 volt: guys, mr munch said knight and chuck e says no to him, but, let’s go outside and change the animatronics costumes to: The Animatronic Theater and the restaurant portion. We see tables with pizza, salads, sandwiches, and buffalo wings on them with Sophie, her friends, and several other customers sitting in the seats Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Everyone of all ages, please welcome, Chuck E. Cheese and his gang! cheers curtains pull up, revealing the animatronics Chuck E. Cheese: "Good evening everybody! We will have a spectacular night here at Chuck E. Cheese's! Mr. Munch: "Did you say we're having a knight? Chuck E.: "No! I said we will have a night, Munch! Jasper T. Jowls: "Well, y'all, we shall perform a new song about an animal that looks like me. But it isn't a dog. I'll give you a hint! It's something that's clever! Pasqually: "Let's-a ask someone in the audience! (Brings microphone all the way to a nearby girl close to the stage) Girl Customer 1: "Uh, a fox? Jasper T. Jowls: "Helen, give a response to that girl in pigtails. Helen Henny: "OK. But give me a drumroll please to check to see if she's correct! Munch rolls along on a drum banging on both sides of it rapidly Chuck E.: "No, Munch, not that kind of drumroll! Munch crashes off screen and bird sound effects play, Mr. Munch clumsily returns onstage with stars encircling his head Jasper T. Jowls: "She's correct! cheers Pasqually: "Mamma-mia! She's just as clever as one! Helen Henny: "We shall play What Does the Fox Say! I will do the vocals. band performs What Does the Fox Say as everyone dances around, it lasts for 3 minutes, however, 9 volt and the team snatched the animatronics away (The audience gasps) 9 volt: (mimicking Helen henny) hey everyone, do you miss chuck e and his friends? I’m 9 volty! Helen Henny: 9 volt, what are you doing? 9 volt: entertaining Kiki: (mimicking Jasper t jowls) ya entertaining the kids 9 volt: yes Frank: (mimicking pasqually) the kids are-a entertaining very funny, that-a made people laugh Natalie: this is better than chuck e cheese and his friends, now i’m... Natalie henny Frank: franksqally Gary: mr Gary Eric: Eric t jowls Kiki: princess kiki Samantha: and Sam e cheese Chuck e cheese: what? They copied our names (Doors shut)